


Noemi and Donnie's Comfort

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame
Summary: This is for my friend Noemi





	Noemi and Donnie's Comfort

Noemi had spent several hours in her therapists chair talking about her past trying to remember things she had been repressing since she was a little girl. Each time she uncovered more and more small lost bits and pieces from the tragic events that plagued her psyche. With each session she would gain more insight and coping mechanisms to help her move on, to be happy. Most of them would be non-detrimental experiences that were easily dealt with, but this session was different, oh so much more then she was used too. She had agreed to hypnosis reluctantly and had lain back watching the long necklace swing back and forth focusing in on her therapist’s voice.

Flashes of being dressed up to impress strange menfor loud and confusing parties made Noemi suddenly nauseous. There were so many strangers there and she could remember being terrified and being a young child only heightened her frightened state. The only other things she could remember was being hungry, starving even. Why didn’t anyone give her food, she was just a child then? Thesetwo things were the most she could remember but they were enough, enough to bring the hot unshed tears she had so bravely held within brimming to her eyes.

“Noemi?” the concerned voice of her therapist came through the heavy dark clouds of her subconscious.

Taking several deep breaths,Noemi acknowledged that she was not lucid with a quick nod.Successfully brought back to reality she adjusted herself slightly in her new spot on the dark red fainting couch. The hot tears now rolled down her flushed cheeks in a constant stream. These were the hardest memories she had to remember to date, but she knew they needed to surface, needed to be dealt with if she wanted to move on with her life.

“Noemi, I think today’s session was a major breakthrough in your road to recovery my dear. Once we find out all the details of your past abuse you’ll finally be able to deal with this pain and conquer it.” Her voice was calm and encouraging, she liked this new one, she was nice. She seemed to understand her desire to move slowly through these sessions, to help her deal with one issue at a time. “I think that’s enough for the day. I want you to go home and relax. Maybe take a hot bath with some soothing music.”

Noemi had told her therapist she was going home, going home to take a hot bath but her current path would say otherwise. After today there was only one place she wanted to be right now. Settling the heavy disk of the manhole cover back in its round home she headed towards her destination. Noemi wanted, no needed to be in the warm comforting arms of a certain purple terrapingenius.

Passing through the turnstiles of the lair Noemi moved around the back of the couch were Leo and Raph were watching a horror movie on the communal TV. Unable to pass by without giving the two alphas some attention Noemi movedup behind them.Leaning down she rested both her palms on the top of each of their green bald crowns pressing a single kiss to each.

“Good evening beautiful.” Raph smiled up at her brushing a thumb over her cheek. 

Leo’s blue eyes flashed with mischief as he gave her a brilliant smile taking a few locks of Noemi’s hair in his hand pulling gently to bring her cheek to his level giving it a quick peck before releasing her. “I hope your session went well today.”

Afraid she would breakdown right there she offered no words but gave the two turtles a friendly pat on the shoulders. Noemi turned from the couch and the zombie’s that were currently running amuck over the large screen and tookthe few steps up into the kitchen.With a quick detour she wrapped her arms around Mikey who was currently distracted with cake batter he was trying to bake.

Flour covering his green face Mikey looked down at the small human wrapped around him peering up into her blue eyes. “Hey there sweetcakes.” He mused turning slightly away from the counter to return the embrace, pressing his warm lips to her forehead. With a deep rumble within the chest plates of his plastron the soothing vibration resonated into her body calming Noemi further. Just being in the comfort of the lair brought her anxiety down a few levels and a warm kiss from Mikey sent her frayed nerves almost back within breakdown levels. Letting the youngest return to his task Noemi continued to the back of the lair where Donnie’s lab was located.

Approaching the large metal door, she could see by a small sliver of light it was a jar and drifting out from behind it was a light humming. It was no doubt Donatello lost in thought on his current project. Very carefully Noemi slide the heavy door open just enough to slip inside. The tall mutant turtle was hunched over his work station with the remnants of what used to be a computer tower.

“What brings you to my lab little one?” Donnie asked sweetly keeping his attention on the hard drive he was prying apart in his green three fingered hands.

Noemi picked at the skin of her fingernails nervously closing the distance between her and the genius. She didn’t want to disturb him if he was in the idle of something. Her fingers slide over the smooth metal table stretching her fingers out over the cold surface. “If you’re busy Donnie, I can come back.”

Donnie stopped his tinkering hearing the strain in her voice, something was wrong. Setting the pieces he had just been examining down he turned his lean body towards her looking down at the sweet human he had grown to love. His thick finger reached out pressing up into the hollow of her chin lifting her uneasy gaze to his chocolate irises.

“Noemi, I will always have time for you my little firecracker. I can tell something is bothering you, what’s going on?”

Donnie’s warm gaze melted the last of her resolve and she felt herself break into a million. The flood gates open, the days pent up emotions poured from her along with soft breathless gasps that snapped between her sobs. Almost instantaneously the warmth of Donnie surrounded her pulled her into his protective embrace. One of his large hands moved to her lower back holding her firmly to his plastron and the other moved to the back of her head his fingers intertwining in her long hair. No words spoken between them,Donnie just let her cry.Resting his cheek on the top of her head he listened to Noemi’smuffled cries against his plastron, wishing he could absorb her turmoil into him taking it from her.

If she wanted to talk about it she would but for now he was there for comfort and that was what she had come specifically here for, from him. And there was nothing more he wanted to do then give her what she needed. He was always there for her no matter what.

After a little bit Donatello could feel her trembling form start to waver, reaching down he scooped her into his arms bridal style before she could collapse. With a few strides of his long well defined legs they were at the side of his bed and he kneed on the mattress careful not to jostle his precious cargo too much. Gently he lay back in his bed keeping Noemi on his chest giving her as much of his body heat as possible.

By now her sobs had calmed down and the tears she shed had slowed but still saturated the front of his chest. He felt her body shift, so her stomach was lying against his, and her hips aligned with his. Noemi’s palms pressed into the soft scaled skin just above his plastron and below his shoulders, enjoying the texture. Her breathing was beginning to even out and Donnie decided it was time to ask if she was ok.

“Do you want to tell me what happened at your appointment today? It’s ok if you don’t want too.” His large hand rolled over the back of her head combing through the trestles of her hair.

After a deep shaky sigh Noemi wiped away the tears still staining her cheeks and began to tell him what had happened and the memories that had surfaced. He held her tightly against him as she recounted the horrible flashes bringing more tears to the surface. Noemi finished and let out a shaky breath lifting her head up to look at the purple terrapin. His big brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears for her, but thankfully kept them in check. She wasn’t looking for sympathy right now, just someone to listen.

They spend the next few hours talking and just lying in each other’s arms. His arms were propped up behind his head and her arms under her chin to she could look at him, still perched on his plastron. After a while her eyes started to droop, feeling the familiar pull of sleep. She didn’t want to fall asleep on him he had things he needed to do.

“Go ahead, close your eyes. I will watch over you tonight.” He said softly almost as if he read her mind.

“Are you sure? I can go home.”

“Without a doubt, you’re not going anywhere.” He cooed wrapping his arms around Noemi pulling her a little closer to his face. “Besides I like watching you sleep.” Tilting her head up he stole a kiss and laid back down pulling the covers over both of them.

“Thanks Donnie.”

“Anytime my love.”


End file.
